MP40
The MP40 is a German Submachine Gun featured in all Zombies maps of Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War The MP40 is a German submachine gun that appears in all Nazi Zombies World at War levels. It is available from the Mystery Box, and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points in all levels, with the exception of Nacht Der Untoten. It resembles the Thompson, but has higher damage and a larger magazine with a lower rate of fire. Like the Thompson, it is a powerful weapon in the early to mid rounds. In the later rounds, players will frequently run out of ammo, and the weapon itself has several drawbacks. One of which is the slow rate-of-fire, which can easily be remedied with Double Tap Root Beer. However, its recoil is significantly reduced compared to the campaign and multiplayer versions. When placed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes "The Afterburner". Even after the upgrade, players will often run out of ammo in the middle of a round, leaving them vulnerable. Call of Duty: Black Ops and Black Ops II The MP40 also makes an appearance in the Nazi Zombies map Kino der Toten, as well as in Call of the Dead. In both maps, it can be bought off of the wall for 1000 points. It has a 32 round magazine with 192 in reserve. As in Der Riese, the MP40 in Kino der Toten can be upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine to become "The Afterburner", with a doubled magazine capacity and increase to damage and rate of fire. With or without the upgrade, the MP40 has a lower rate of fire than the Cold War-Era SMGs and even the World At War ''variant, making Double Tap Root Beer worthy of consideration. The MP40 deals superior damage per round than any other SMG, which helps mitigate the lower rate of fire. Indeed, if ammunition supplies are an issue, then the lower rate of fire may even be a blessing in disguise. In Call of the Dead it is available off of the wall on the ship. The MP40 makes a reappearance in the map Origins for Call of Duty: Black Ops II for 1300 points. When Pack-a-Punched it turnes into the Afterburner. The only difference between this one and the one in Black Ops and World at War is that it now has 256 rounds in reserve ammo instead of 192 rounds. MP40 BO.png|MP40 MP40 BO IRS.jpg|MP40's Iron Sight MP40 WaW.png|The MP40 in ''Call of Duty: World at War. Mp40 origins.jpg|The MP40 as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The Afterburner The Afterburner now induces 120-200 damage. It's rate of fire is 600. It's magazine size is 64. In other words: Double magazine, slightly higher rate of fire, double damage Th (3).jpg|The Afterburner in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Trivia *Richtofen prefers the MP40. *The MP40 in Black Ops 2 looks more like the MP40 from Call of Duty 3, rather than the one in World at War and Black Ops. *On the IOS version the MP40 is light black and gray and when reloaded like many other guns pre clipped it still does the cock it would do if you complete a clip. Category:Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Category:Submachine Guns Category:Origins Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Category:Der Eisendrache